Trained and Vicious
by Susan Z
Summary: This story is a side story on Animal Farm. This is my prediction on what happened between Napoleon taking the puppies and when he released them to chase Snowball away.


**Animal Farm Side Story**

A litter of 9 puppies were born on a hot summer's day not long after the rebellion. All the animals were working merrily in the fields thinking about their success in the overthrowing of their only enemy, Man. Meanwhile, Jessie and Bluebell, the dogs, were in the barn caring for their new born puppies. As they sighed in relief that their puppies were safe and sound, Napoleon the pig trudged into the barn. He quickly snatched up the puppies and started to walk out the door. "What are you doing with our puppies?" cried Jessie. "I'm simply educating the young." explained Napoleon. "I believe that the young are the most important aspect of our society. If we educate them properly then they will become great leaders". "Don't worry. I will teach them as if they were my own. Good bye now. I shall be going". With that, Napoleon rushed out of the room with the 9 puppies trailing after him, leaving Jessie and Bluebell shocked and worried. They weren't fully convinced that this was the best thing for their puppies but they went along with it anyway.

Napoleon snuck the puppies into the attic of the farm house and started on the scheme that he had worked on for months. He had taken the cow's milk to feed the puppies so that they could become strong and healthy. Now, he dishes out all of the creamy milk into 9 small bowls. The puppies slurp up the milk and stare eagerly at Napoleon for their orders. "My young comrades, today I must inform you of an extremely important issue on our beloved Animal Farm. Our farm is now controlled by Snowball, a failure in every way. We must do something about this, comrades. We must stop Snowball from further damaging the rules of Animal Farm. We must! Snowball is a traitor, who keeps all the goods for himself and leaves the rubbish for everyone else to eat. He is breaking the rules of Animalism, 'Everyone is equal, everything is shared'. He is taking it all for himself. We must drive him from our Animal Farm and threaten him so that he will never come back. We shall ban him from this farm of ours! He must be taken care of, but who will do this daunting task? We shall! We will become the heroes of the farm, my young comrades. The heavy weight shall be lifted from the shoulders of the fellow citizens of Animal Farm! And who will take credit for this? We will. And our comrades will thank us for the rest of their lives. So now comrades, are you all in this with me?" A chorus of barks rang across the room. Napoleon grinned, " Let's begin, comrades".

Over the course of a couple years, Napoleon taught the puppies to obey to everything that he said. The motto was "Napoleon is always right". He trained them to jump, run, and snap at enemies. All the best food on the farm was snatched away by Napoleon to feed to the 9 growing puppies.

After all his hard work, it was finally time for Napoleon to unleash his final plan. While Snowball was giving a lecture in the barn about the windmill one day, Napoleon made his move. He whistled and the 9 giant muscular dogs leapt out of the shadows. They charged for Snowball and chased him out of the farm into the hedge. They snapped at him and chased him until he was out of sight. The 9 huge dogs bounded back to the barn, circled around Napoleon and started wagging their tails. At this, Napoleon started his speech "My comrades, now that Snowball is gone, I shall change some of the routines of the farm. First of all, Sunday morning meetings shall come to an end. They are unnecessary and a waste of time. From now on, all questions relating to the working of the farm will be settled by a special committee of pigs led by me. This committee will meet in private and afterwards communicate the decisions to you. You will still assemble on Sunday mornings to salute the flag, sing 'Beasts of England', and receive your orders for the week." After this, Napoleon walked out of the barn with the 9 puppies trailing after him. The animals were shocked by Snowball's expulsion and dismayed by the announcement but they went back to work without another word.


End file.
